


Together We Gazed, Awaited

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Together We Gazed, Awaited</p>
    </blockquote>





	Together We Gazed, Awaited

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Together We Gazed, Awaited

Title: Together We Gazed, Awaited

Title: Together We Gazed, Awaited

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: K

Word Count: 383

Beta: Sasha (sashalilyrat)

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Bill Adama/Laura Roslin

Spoilers: futurefic

Summary: He couldn't be happier.

A/N: Any dental damage from reading this is not my responsibility. :D

xxx

Laura's singing again. She can't truthfully be described as talented at it, but Bill can't help but warm with affection when he listens to her. He knows he's biased about the little things, but he couldn't care less. It's not often she's seemed this happy and carefree, since New Caprica, and the change is something he welcomes.

"You're back early."

He drops a loving kiss into her hairline.

"Yeah." He's happy, here. Laura arches an eyebrow in her old Presidential manner. He knows what she's asking.

"Something came up," he said, stroking the soft skin of her waist just under the edge of the loose shirt she's wearing, admiring the familiar red skirt. She straightens up slightly.

"Something? Like what?"

In the face of her stare, he almost relents.

"Just a delivery," he states, noncommittally. "Something I'd been waiting for. I excused myself early."

She's clearly not buying it, and he knows how far her curiosity will go. He's struggling to keep a straight face, and hopes she can't detect the huge smile that's trying to plaster itself there. She's pulled away from him, hands on her hips and a vaguely annoyed expression on her face; just as expected, in fact.

He takes a step back from her, not resisting the urge to look her up and down - even after all this time, she's temptation itself.

In a move he's practised, he slides a hand inside his jacket and drops, rather uncomfortably, to one knee in front of his lover, face upturned toward hers. Her irritated glance melts into a look of delight when she realises what he's doing; at that, he can't hide the grin any longer.

He holds out the small square box, nestled in the curve of his thumb, and flicks it open.

There are tears welling up in Laura's eyes, and a smile that's more worthy of the word than anything he's ever seen.

_Beautiful._

He manages to speak after a second, past the lump in his throat.

"Laura... will you be my wife?"

"Always," she whispers, heart in her gaze.

As soon as the ring is on her finger, she's in his arms and he's kissing her as if it's the last time he ever will.

The only thing better than this is knowing that it isn't.

_-fin_


End file.
